


A Family Secret

by SherryNataliaRedfield



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryNataliaRedfield/pseuds/SherryNataliaRedfield
Summary: This story is set after Descendants 3. Mal and Evie finally go back to their parents but find they don't get a warm welcome as they would have liked. Instead, they find out something that will change Mal, Evie, Jane and Audrey's life.
Kudos: 3





	A Family Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YougottheWongwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YougottheWongwoman/gifts).



16 winters ago in a faraway land, a queen stood at her mirror. She took a closer look at herself and new at that instant she wouldn't be young forever but while there was no one else to carry her legacy on. She would remain the most beautiful and powerful until her end.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the fairest one of all? The queen asked.

A face appeared in the mirror, he looked to be an old greying man, who replied with, "Famed is thy beauty my queen."

The queen started to smile until the man started to talk again.

"But hold, a lovely princess I see."

"I know about the late queens daughter but the lady wonneth't be an issue f'r long."

"Another I see, Alas she wil be more fair than thee ."

"Alas for her. Reveal her name," the queen demanded

That was the last reply he said before disappearing.

"I wanteth yond hores heart anon," the queen screamed.

oOo

A young girl found herself running towards the woods she was holding something against her chest wrapped in a brown blanket. She eventually fell to her knees, breathless.

"Why mama? Why did you leave me?" The girl cried.

She gently placed the blanket on the ground. Tears started to pour down her face, she was about to lay down and curl into herself when she heard a small noise. Startled she quickly got to her feet but when she turned to look at where the noise came from she saw a little red squirrel, he looked frightened by the young girl. Her eyes then fell to what he was holding in his hands.

She slowly tip toed towards him when he started to walk backwards.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I would just really love to know where you found that berry," She reassured him.

The squirrel didn't look at all calm instead he looked more scared.

She carried on walking towards him until he eventually took off.

"No please don't leave me, I'm just really hungry," the girl cried again this time running after the squirrel. She headed further into the woods until she came to what looked to be a dead end full of bushes, she noticed something shining red on them. A smile spread cross her face. She had finally found what she had been wanting, some berries.

She pulled up the first layer of her dress and started plucking the berries off one by one and pacing them in her dress until she couldn't carry anymore. She headed back to the spot where she had left her belongings, when she ran into someone. Losing her balance the berries fell out of her dress and she tumbled to the floor.

"I have been looking everywhere for you, Snow White."

"Please just leave me alone, I beg of you."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I made a promise to her majesty. I will be taking your heart one way or another." The huntsman told her. He brought out a dagger from its sheaf and held it before the young girl.

Her eyes widened as she watched the man walk towards her. She shuffled back until she hit something hard, she felt behind her of what seemed to feel like a tree.

"Please I will do anything," Snow White pleaded, pulling herself up the tree.

"The queen wants your heart and that is what I will bring her," the man held the dagger up above his head and brought it down towards the girls heart.

Snow White screamed in horror and covered her eyes with her arms. Before the huntsman could kill the poor girl, their silence was then broken by a cry just in the distance.

The girl uncovered her eyes to see a confused look on the mans face.

"What in the queens name is that noise?" The huntsman asked, he held his dagger out and followed the sound.

Snow White couldn't get to the man fast enough before he managed to find her hiding spot. He stepped closer to the blanket and with the tip of his dagger moved the brown fabric to reveal a baby. The minute the baby saw his face it immediately went silent.

"Please leave us alone," the young girl jumped on the huntsman only to get pushed off.

He ignored the girls pleads and wrapped it back up in the blanket. Picking the baby up. He headed back out of the forest.

"Let her go," Snow White grabbed a hold of the hunters arm only for him to eventually loose it on her.

"Get off," he shouted, smacking the girl with the back of his hand. She fell to the floor knocking her head on the concrete. He took one last look at her and assumed she was dead since she didn't seem to move.

oOo

A few hours had passed when she finally started to awaken. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and felt at her head after a couple of minutes of regaining consciousness she realised what had happened. She shot to her feet and ran back to the area where the huntsman had taken the baby from. She breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw her basket had been untouched. He had taken one, she was sure glad he hadn't found them both.

"Come on I will take you somewhere safe," she whispered into the basket.

Snow White removed her under skirt and placed it into the basket with the baby to keep her warm. Once she arrived at her destination. She knelt down and placed the basket in the water. She then sat there and watched as the water carried the baby off into the distance.

oOO

Meanwhile in France

"I do not care what you have to do get rid of it." A woman was heard screaming

"Your majesty, what of your daughter? What would you tell her?" A servant was then heard crying out.

"What of my daughter. It is the curse that has brought this thing into our lives."

"But it's just a baby," the man pleaded.

"It is no such thing this is Maleficents doing, she caused the curse. She must have planted this inside of my baby Aurora. The woman sat beside her daughter stroking her hair back.

In mere seconds the young princess started to awaken. "Mother."

"Aurora, you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"It hurts," Aurora told her mother still a little drowsy.

"Where?"

Aurora pointed towards her swollen stomach. Before screaming out in pain.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh," Aurora screamed.

The queen started to panic, "Guards we need help, call for a doctor."

"There is something inside me that is wanting to come out. I just need to push," Aurora screamed again trying to push.

The queen realised what she meant, she stood down at the bottom of her daughters legs to find a head slowly appearing out.

"Keep pushing Aurora," the queen told her.

Aurora did one last push before collapsing on the bed. The queen smiled at what she saw, a baby girl wrapped in a golden aura.

"Well where evil comes, good always follows," the queen thought to herself, holding the little one in her arms.

"Leah, what is the matter with our daughter," the King burst through the door hearing the noise.

"She's good," the queen told him, she's been blessed with a baby girl.

"How?" She has been in a deep sleep. "Like the rest of us unless the fairies had something to do with it."

"Who cares? This baby is the miracle we need after what Maleficent has caused and she will be the next ruler. "

oOo

18 years later.

Mal stood in her room, staring at the dress Evie had made for her wedding day. She wasn't sure she wanted to go through with it. She loved Ben but after everything that had happened with Audrey, she was wondering if it was all worth it. She sat down on her bed and turned towards the picture of her and Maleficent that stood on the bedside table.

"Mother, what if I told you I was getting married to a King?" Mal asked the woman in the picture, picking it up and stroking her thumb down the side her mum stood.

"You'd probably say, I am really happy for you," The young woman then dropped the photo on the bed sighing in exhaustion . "What am I saying, you don't really believe in love do you."

A knock was then heard bringing the purple haired young woman out of her thoughts. She stood up and straightened out her skirt. "Come in."

The door opened and a blue haired young woman walked in, a wide smile spread across her face.

"Evie, I thought you were Ben," Mal exhaled.

"It's ok you can breathe," Evie held out a hand in surrender. "Have you seen Audrey at all? She wanted to look at the design I had planned for her dress."

"No I haven't and why do you think I would have seen her?" Mal asked defensively.

Evie looked to the young woman confused, her eyes then fell upon the picture Mal had left on the bed. "Now it makes sense. Your nervous."

"I'm not I love Ben," Mal told her turning away from her friend.

"Not the marriage, seeing our parents again," Evie turned Mal back to face her.

"I thought I was ok with it but then I realised who are we kidding. They're not going to care."

Evie took both of her friends hands in hers. "Who cares, we're doing this for ourselves, not them so if they don't understand well screw them."

"Evie."

"Look all I mean is as long as we have each other who needs anyone else."

"You're right," Mal removed her hands from the other womans.

"Definitely. So are you ready?" Evie asked, opening the bedroom door.

oOo

"One fish and chips on the house."

"Thank you Uma."

"So why are you so curious about seeing how we used to live anyway?" Uma asked putting her feet up on the table only to get a disgusted look from Audrey.

"I just wanted to see what I would have been ruling just like Ben did," Audrey explained.

Uma removed her feet from the table and leaned forward, "Can I ask you something?"

"Only if I can ask you something after," Audrey smirked cockily.

Uma just shrugged, "Why did you want to be queen?"

"Royalty has run in my family for generations and my Grammy just wanted to carry the line on. Plus when I was five I overheard them talking about a pact they had made with Belle," Audrey tuthfully explained.

"But your a princes right, doesn't that mean you have a say as well?" Uma asked curiously.

"It's complicated." the princess started to poke at her fish.

"It doesn't have to be. Just talk to Mal."

"That is easy said than done. We don't see eye to eye much."

"Wait so is that the real reason behind coming here. Staying out of Mal's way?" Uma leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"What I said about seeing the island is true but when I say Mal and I are complicated. It's nothing to do with Ben, there's something I need to talk to her about. One on one."

The blonde then stood up from her chair and held her hand out, "So what it's take for a princess to get a tour around this place?"

"Wait you never asked me your question."

Audrey just shrugged, "Its not the right time.

oOo

Evie and Mal had finally made it across the island and to their parents' hide out.

"Mom," Mal called out entering the room with Evie right behind her. "I have some really great news."

Maleficent was stood on the balcony and the evil queen was sat at the table.

"Look mom I wanted to tell you Aurodon isn't as bad as you thought. I want you to be there with me when I marry Ben," Mal blurted out excitedly upon seeing her mum.

"Why did you come back?" Maleficent asked turning to face her daughter.

"Excuse me." Mal came to stand in the doorway of the balcony.

"Both of you should never have come back."

"Mom tell me you don't feel the same," Evie pleaded sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"Maleficent is right," the evil queen told her daughter. "You abandoned us."

"Mom, mommy please don't say that."

"Why? It's the truth. I mean look at your figure Evie you had all the boys wanting you and what would they say, now you've put on weight. You're supposed to lead by example." the queen shook her head.

"I have?" Evie questioned looking at her figure.

"Just a little but we can fix that if you are wanting to that is."

"You couldn't do one thing we asked of you instead they brainwash you into staying with them. Did you forget they didn't just banish us they sent you with us. I mean they never even gave you a chance," Maleficent tried to hide the smirk forming on her lips.

"Yes I know that but now I am going to be queen. I can help the island out. Evie has even got her own clothing business," Mal tried to explain.

"And I know you will make a great queen, we just can't forgive you both for what you did. One day you will realise I was right and I'll be right here waiting for you but..."

"Until then we would like you both to leave," the evil queen finished off and stood to escort them both out.

"Why does it hurt more when your Mother abandons you," Tears started to form in Evies eyes.

"I know I'm right there with you but like you said before, if they cannot be happy for us then what is the point in trying to make them," Mal leaned her head on Evies arm.

"You're right," Evie perked up, "Why should we care what our parents think."

They both took a steady walk back to the bridge when Evie suddenly stopped, "Hey, how about we race back to my place. Sound good?"

Mal smiled, "You're on."

Evie was a little ahead of Mal so when she reached it to the end of the island, before she could step onto the bridg sonething sent her flying bacwards."

"Evie," Mal screamed.


End file.
